Broken
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: What happens when a sixteen year old girl who has only ever seen the bad side of life is possibly "saved" by a classy socialite, who she soon learns is very level headed. How much could two months worth of seeing each other from distances and a night mean to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1  
A's POV

I had thought, when I was small, that every one had a fairy tale ending. That you would be captured by the evil witch but be saved by a knight in shining armor.

I can't remember when I stopped believing that. I guess it was when my mom walked out on us, and then I discovered it was because my dad was having an affair with his now wife. And they have two kids together.

I guess when I was fourteen, I had learnt that you get the bad people out there, junkies, mudereres and terrorists. Everywhere you go, whether it's a high school party, or somewhere on Haite Street back home, there would be someone trying to pull you into the world of bad things, making you high every day.

I had seen one of my closest friends, Luke, be pulled down that road. And he died when he was nineteen. I guess I lost too much, broken beyond repair, that I am in too much trouble for the fairy godmother and my prince to come save me.

Because in real life, people hurt you- like the witch. People try to fix things that are not able to be repaired - as if they're supposed to be fairy godmothers. And the so called 'prince charming' is only going to break your heart when you figure out what guys are like.

Our lives are just like a chess board, you're the pawn, and as soon as the opposing pawn comes, you're knocked out- dead, over with, finished.

I'm sixteen now, and I seem to know what a real bad daly is- compared to the plastic girls who think breaking a nail is the new apocalypse. So I keep my guard up, not letting any one in that would hurt me. My only friends are Piper, Hazel, Jason, Leo and Frank.

They never ask me for a reason why , they just accepted that it have had a hard life. They have too. Franks left with only his grandmother, Piper isn't happy despite all the money she has, Jason's mother was a junkie, Leo's orphaned but living in his own apartment and Hazel's staying with Frank, having been abandoned by her parents at twelve years old.

I don't like being around normal people with normal families and normal lives as it makes me realize how messed up mine is. I also was known a bit for having one night stands with many guys at school. About twenty or so, but the school was small anyway.

I never ever felt any affection from my dad and his wife and kids, so I always went out and tried to find it. I would have a fling with a guy, and then forget about it. It was a way to feel wanted for even just an evening. Which earned me a reputation around Montauk.

I think about this all, walking to my apartment that my dad's friend lets me stay at, free of charge. They wanted to leave New York, but I didn't. So they went back home to San Francisco and I stayed on my own.

I felt my phone buzz. Coming to the party later? I stared at the message from an unknown number I recognized, a jock at school. What the hell, I have nothing else to do.

I pulled on another pair of shorts and a crop top. I grabbed a jacket and let the apartment, driving to Montauk beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2  
P's POV

I Sighed as I sat at my uncles function he was holding. He always wanted me to come, said the men he worked with's wives loved me. So I went along, being the good nephew.

But it honestly sucks, don't do anything. I kept looking back at the entrance, wanting to sneak off. "Percy!" I heard my uncle call me. I walked towards him and all the wives and gents.

"And this is my nephew Percy, who you all remember." He said, clapping me on the shoulder. I had my one hand in my pocket and a drink in the other.

"Oh Percy! Last time I saw you you'd just finished your first year at varsity!" One lady said, a thick country accent. I chuckled, showing my teeth. "And now I just finished my second. " I said.

"What is it you're studying? Fishes?" One lady asked, hard in thought. "Marine biology." I said, sipping my drink. "Say, you got a girlfriend yet?" Another lady asked, smiling at me. I had noticed that my uncle and his business men had already gone off for a meeting a while ago.

"No, not yet." I said, shrugging. "Well if you're interested, my niece is single-" a lady with a feather in her hat said, but was interrupted by a lady obsessed with jewelry. "Oh Please Martha! Let the young gentleman find who he wants! He will settle down when he's ready." She said, patting my hand.

I gave her a smile, just as my aunt came over. "Percy, dear." She said. "Your grandfather called, said he wants to talk to you." She said, handing her iPhone to me.

"Hello?" I said. "Perseus! How great to hear from you. I got your email, and just wanted to tell you my flu has gone away and I'm back working in the fields." He said.

I smiled and put down my drink. "Great to hear you're doing well." I said. My aunt looked impatient so I said goodbye and handed back the phone. "Say Percy, this is your last day of holidays here before you go back to Yale. Why don't you take the night off, I'm sure your uncle won't mind." My aunt said.

I gave her a smile and hugged her. "It was great seeing you again. I will see you soon." I said goodbye and left the building as quickly as possible.

I drove to Montauk, happy to be able to have a beer on the beach on a peaceful night. As I drove past the little decor shop in Montauk, I thought of the girl who worked there.

Having Montauk be so small, I always heard the little bit of gossip that went round there. So I knew her name was Annabeth Chase. She was rebellious in a way, she didn't take on the look of an innocent girl.

The elder people said that she was constantly in flings with the guys around Montauk. But I didn't believe it. I learnt not to believe gossip, as it's all lies, more pieces of an unknown story being added till it's way too ridiculous.

I parked my car and walked along the beach, the moon up. About halfway to my cabin, I had to get through a bunch of people having a year end party. I rolled my eyes, pushing through the teens and getting a couple stares from girls.

I noticed a familiar blondes face. I had stopped in the streets of Montauk to watch her work many time. Annabeth.

But she was in trouble. She had a drink passed to her in a red cup, and she had a guy come up behind her. My expression went hard as he touched her butt and another guy came and blocked from the front.

She was stuck between them. They kept touching her, and trying to pull up her shirt. But everyone around her was too absorbed in dancing, their drink, or someone's lips.

I went over and punched the first guy. He held his nose in pain, and kept go of her. I kicked he other guy in the crotch as he was about to throw a punch at me. "Percy!" She screamed, pointing behind me. Just as I turned I got a blow in the stomach from the first guy. I was doubled over holding my stomach.

Two guts, one that looked Asian and another with blonde hair and clean cropped hair. I saw Annabeth run off out the crowd. I contained my senses again and went after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

I walked quickly out of the circle of high school students. I kept walking till their voices seemed far away. "Annabeth." I heard someone call. I turned and saw it was the Percy.

He was insanely hot. A gorgeous body, amazing looks, and also had reputation for being a rich boy. He was apparently Goode's swim captain when he was younger.

I carried on walking but he caught up to me. "No thank you for stopping those guys?" He asked. I knew it. Typical of such a person to try and look like a hero rich boy, just to get other girls attention.

"I didn't need help. I could handle them." I said. He huffed and said, "Didn't look like it from where I was standing." We carried on walking for a bit. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I was confused. So I stopped walking and turned to him. "Why are you actually being nice? You're supposed to be the rich city boy who has all the money he wants and whatever girl he wants. So why the hell are you asking how I am?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm fortunate, not rude. And I didn't like how they treated you. You're a young lady, not a toy." He said, sensibly. I was still confused. I groaned and we carried on walking.

"So are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine." I said, looking at him. "Hey, can I get you another top or something? Yours is kinda ripped at the back." He asked. I looked at him, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I have a cabin on the beach. You're welcome to come have a drink with me." He offered. I sighed and let him show me to his place. "Why should I trust someone I don't know?" I asked, smirking at him.

He chortled and opened the door for me. "I thought you told me an explanation about myself a couple minutes ago." He said. I shrugged and he turned on the lights. This place was amazing. He closed he door and came in. He walked through to where his double bed and closet was.

He found a shirt and gave it to me. "Oh wow. Lending a stranger your special Italian silk top?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. He chuckled and said, "When will you stop judging me?"

I shrugged and took my top off, replacing it with his. He had the decency to look away and go pour us a drink. He handed me a glass of red wine. He sat on his bed and moved over for me.

I sat on his bed. "So how do you know about me?" He asked. I chuckled. "Question is, how do you know about me?" He shrugged. "You hear stuff that goes on in Montauk, and I've seen you many times. Gone past the decor shop you work at, Annabeth Chase." He said, smirking.

"Stalker." I said, jokingly. We both laughed. "So how do I know you? Who doesn't miss one million dollars walking?" I asked, raising my brow at him. "For crying out loud, you were on the cover of Elle. Voted most good looking teen of a daddy with big money."

He chuckled and stretched his legs out, leaning on his elbow. "So what do you have against me?" He asked. I thought for a bit. "The way you can get money without earning it like normal people." I said, listing it on my fingers. He nodded. "Fair enough. Next?"

"The way you can get any lady you want, yet you're still single." He nodded. "How you can walk around town a bit, and everyone knows your name, and who you are." I said, finishing. He nodded.

"It's no exactly the lifestyle I like." He said. "That's why I spend university vacation at my grand dad's ranch, riding horses. Not much for the big parties." He said. I shrugged. "You still have a ranch?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you seeing all the faults in me? I hear that there are faults in you and you haven't heard me say one nasty comment." He said, shaking his head. "Because you're surrounded by people who expect you to have good manners, be a gentleman. Although you're that already."

He smiled. "So then forget who I am. Tonight, I am someone else." He said, putting his glass down. I smirked and put my glass down behind me. I lay on my stomach, my face so close to his I could see all the color in his eyes crystal clear.

"Like who?" I asked, smirking. He smirked too. "Whoever. I could be a waiter. I could be a pilot. An Italian man." He said. "I could be the mistress to an Italian man," I said, as we both tried to think up a story of who we would be.

"Who is having an affair with her, as he still has a wife." He said. "And they can't get enough of each other." I said, sarcastically. We were literally nose to nose. It seemed like time stopped, like we were smirking, staring, edging towards this fake identity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

I stared into her eyes. I then cupped her cheek and pulled her face to mine. We kissed, our lips slow at first but then moving in sync.

She cupped my cheek, moving closer. Our tongues met, chorusing an intense passion in me. Why was she doing this to me?

We moved so I was sitting up, her in my lap. She had cupped my face in her hands and I rested my one hand on the small of her back, pulling her to me, as my other found her hair.

"La mia padrona sarà di nuovo la mattina." I said, having done Italian at school. "Abbiamo la notte." She replied, in Italian. I smirked and moved forward. She now lay on her back, her legs still around my waist and my arms holding me up on either side of her head.

She was pulling me to her, by my colar. I was running my hand up and down her thigh. She unbuttoned my shirt, and I slide the smooth material off. She had her hands on my chest.

My top hung loosely off her shoulder, showing her black bra strap and part of her chest. I kissed her neck, sliding down her strap so I could kiss along her shoulder. We caught each other's eyes at a moment.

I looked into her eyes, not wanting to look away. She cupped my cheek, running her thumb back and forth my cheek. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." She whispered, as if someone would hear her.

"Stay with me tonight." I found myself saying, not wanting to let her go. She nodded, smiling up to me. I held her up as she still had her legs around my waist. I lay her down on the soft mattress of the bed, and kissed her nose, as she unwound her legs from my waist.

"Be right back." I said, then moved away, going to my closet. I pulled my jeans off and hung up my shirt, still in my boxers. I joined her, tangling our legs. "I hardly know you yet I feel like I've known you forever." I said, brushing away a piece of hair from her face.

She smiled and said, "I wish I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

As I lay in Percys bed, watching his peaceful face, I couldn't help feeling my heart ache. He was leaving today, and I would be left again back to my normal life. I had gone from remembering what it felt like to have the Prince Charming then have my heart break more.

I rested my fingertips on his skin, having my last touch of his sweet skin. He had made me forget how it felt like to feel broken, but he also showed me that I wasn't that broken.

I still had a family, friends, a life. I never saw it as always being my choice. I always saw it as life having been planned already. And I was happier, that he made me see that I'm not that different to other people.

But I was just that much more different compared to him. He had it all going for hm from the day he was born. Here I was, trying to plan how I wanted my own life to be at age sixteen. And I still spent a night in his cabin, and he's twenty.

But I don't regret it. Because then I wouldn't have seen my true self now. But that still didn't change that he was leaving. I shouldn't care, he's not even mine. Never will be.

But I felt like we could have something, something more than this. I wanted it so bad. Why couldn't I just stay with him? Because he leaves tomorrow for Yale and I don't see him for a year, and he cheats on me with some girl and breaks up on the phone.

That's what happens with long distance relationships. I kissed his forehead once more before taking my things and leaving. Every step I took away from him, the further my desire for him grew. He was what I wanted, but I can't have him.


	6. Chapter 6

If you enjoyed this, I have the sequel out called 'Years Later'. Thank you!


End file.
